Codex: Xai'athi
Introduction 'How This Codex Works' *'The Xai'athi:' The first section introduces the Xai'athi and their origions, history, the breeds that make up their race, and their trials. It explains their beliefs, their goals, and their tactics. It spans from the rise of Xyon, the Exodus, to the current Era of the Directorate. The history of the Xai'athi's endurance and their wars are given in detail here. *'Legions of the Mtawala:' This section details the military forces of the Xai'athi. The warriors from the breeds of Xai'athi and their roles in the defence of their people is explained here. Here, a list of their famous military leaders and commanders can be found. You will find rules for each unit, along with any unique wargear or special abilities they have. *'Wargear:' This section contains rules for the hyper-advanced weaponry and planet-crushing arsenal of the Xai'athi, along with the more mysterious devices used by their people, such as the Fantôme Cannon. *'Xai'athi Army List:' The army list takes all the units presented in the 'Legions of the Mtawala' section, and arranges them so you can choose an army for your own games. Each unit type also has a points value attached to help you pit your force against an opponent's army in a fair battle. The Xai'athi 'Creation' For 37,000 years, the Xai'athi have endured the hardships of the galaxy, and carved out a home for themselves in the Perseus Arm of the Milky Way Galaxy. Their father and leader, Binadamu Madora, created them with the intention of replacing humanity with a newer, stronger breed of humans, one that would never succumb to sickness, greed, or death. After fleeing his homeworld of Earth, Binadamu and his only companions, Dieujuste Archambeau, Sayomi Ikeda, and Nassor Kurenga, set up a new home on the world of Epsilon Eridani. There, they established themselves as gods in the eyes of natives, the desendants of the colonists who destroyed their colony by way of a nuclear conflict. The survivors' children were coaxed into following Binadamu's even demand, and his drive to perfect humanity lead to the creation of the first Xai'athi in 728.M4. 'The Exodus' 'Breeds of the Xai'athi' 'The Great Solar War' 'The Perseus Crusades' Legions of the Mtawala 'HQ' 'Ujumla' A Ujumla is the overall commander of all Xai'athi in the field of combat. He has been given the task of guiding the Mtawala's children, and directing his wrath at the enemies of the Xai'athi. A Ujumla has millennia of combat experience, and combat skills to match. Only a fool would face one in direct combat, foolishness which has spelled the death for countless. *'Unit Type:' Independent Character *'Wargear:' Power Armor, Ionic Barrier, Wrist Blasters *'Special Rules:' Wrath of the Mtawala, Nishatium Blood, Fleet 'Warlord' A Warlord is experienced commander who has decided to lead their own personal army in the name of the Mtawala. They have amassed the centuries of military experience which allowed the Mtawala's armies to become seasoned warriors. They are respected for the prowess on the field of combat, and feared for their ruthless determination which drives their fellow troops into battle and out in victory. *'Unit Type:' Independent Character *'Wargear:' Power Armor, Electro-Magnetic Plasma Pistol, Power Sword *'Special Rules:' Wrath of the Mtawala, Nishatium Blood, Fleet 'Psion' Psions are powerful the powerful psykers of the Xai'athi race, gaining an ability once thought only gained threw birth, or granted through the service of the Ruinous Powers, by the power of science. Psions use their powers to guide the Xai'athi armies under them, or to advise the Ujumla or Warlord they serve. Few others short of Farseer of the Eldar can match their prowess on the field of battle. *'Unit Type:' Independent Character *'Wargear:' Nullium Armor, Ionic Barrier, Rayon Lance *'Special Rules:' Nishatium Blood 'Command Staff' Every good commander knows all to well that they are but the head of very powerful machine, a machine which is made up of many other parts. Thus, they require an equally good staff to carry out their orders to ensure that that machine runs as smoothly as possible. The most visible memebers of the command staff are the commander's bodyguards known as Companions, the Akili agents who deliever the intelligence collected from the battlefield, and the combat medics who keeps the commander and his forces in good health. *'Unit Type:' Infantry *'Wargear:' Varies *'Special Rules:' Stealth, Orbital Bombardment 'Amara' There is nothing more terrifying than the thought of having to face an Amara in the field of battle. Each a demigod in their own right, the Amara are the only begotten children of Binadamu Madora. Thankfully for the enemies who must face them, there are only four known Amara. Each has they own preferences in combat, and maintain an array of weaponry and armor, meaning each of them have their own strengths and weaknesses. *'Unit Type:' Independent Character *'Wargear:' Varies *'Special Rules:' Amara, Feels No Pain, Nishatium Blood 'Elites' 'Troops' 'Askari' Askaris are the veteran troopers of the Xai'athi armies. They come from the best and brightest soldiers within the military, and are equipped to serve as the core of the massive armies Xyon most sometimes call on. An Askari can be expected to hold his ground for as long as nessessary, and give his life should the need for such measures be required. *'Unit Type:' Infantry *'Wargear:' Sindano, Carapace Armor *'Special Rules:' Night Vision, Nishatium Blood, Fleet 'Huntress' Huntresses are the scouts and snipers in Xai'athi armies, trained to use their genetically enhanced marksmanship to take out enemies of importance and heavily armor targets. The Huntress squads are noted for their rather astonishing level of intelligence for clones, a something few others can claim. *'Unit Type:' Infantry *'Wargear:' Msumari, Ngoza Bodysuit *'Special Rules:' Night Vision, Nishatium Blood, Fleet, Stealth 'Dilseoiri' The armies of Xyon are too small and independent to successfully counter the many human and xeno armies that assault it. This is were the Dilseoiri come in. Clone soldiers designed to fight these enemies, the Dilseoiri are the perfect answer to in many cases, the perfect enemy. They easily outnumber the all the armies of the Mtawala by the tens of billions, and are without a doubt loyal without question. However, they are weak, fragile, and more often than not, stupid. To ensure that the Dilseoiri will attack the enemy correctly, each squad is issued a handler, essentially, a clone commander with heightened intelligence. *'Unit Type:' Infantry *'Wargear:' Thermal Assult Rifle, Ngoza Battlesuit *'Special Rules:' Stubborn, Reckless, Expendable 'Renegade' The thugs, crooks, murderers, and generally insane Xai'athi of Xyon, do have a stake in the Mtawala's plans, and geniunely love him. To that end, many well form armies to assist those of a more "legitimate" purpose, and combat the enemies of Xyon. They wield few weapons, but their handy chainsword and pulser are all they need to help in a useful capacity. *'Unit Type:' Infantry *'Wargear:' Chainsword, Pulser *'Special Rules:' Scouts, Stubborn Wargear The weaponry of the Xai'athi is the most advanced created by humanity, considering the fact the Xai'athi are still human. However, their weaponry amazes and terrifies their lesser human peers, all while still retaining a scientific explaination even a Xai'athi child can comprehend. 'Ranged Weapons' Xai'athi Special Rules The Xai'athi forces use a number of special that are common to sereval units, as denoted in the unit entries. 'Wrath of the Mtawala' Binadamu Madora, the creator of the Xai'athi, is today known as the Mtawala. He guides his people, and secretly moves actions in the background to give the Xai'athi an edge over their enemies. For this reason, he is practically worshipped as a god by the Xai'athi, who will give their lives to further the Mtawala's goals. Units with this rule are Fearless, and can pass all Morale and Leadership tests. Additionally, all units within 12" of a unit with this rule will gain a 1+ Attack. 'Amara' The Amara are Binadamu's only begotten children. They are practically immortal, and are the greatest warriors born to the Xai'athi civilization. To emphize their importance, the Amara have the Fearless, Eternal Warrior, and Rage rules. 'Genetic Trait' Each of the breeds of Xai'athi were originally designed for a primary reason, and thus excel in a perticular field of combat. A unit of Xai'athi, depending on it's breed, can use one of it's unique breed abilities per turn. This extends to all units of the same breed regardless of it's type. The Xai'athi are without a doubt, the masters of genetic manipulation. Millennia of playing with their DNA has given them an unparrelled look into the workings of their biology. They have developed new breeds and sub-breeds for their species because of this, increasing their flexibility and lethality on the battlefield. To represent the modifications to their systems to strengthen thenselves, units with this rule gain a 1+ Weapon Skill or 1+ Strength. 'Nishatium Blood' Unlike their cousins, most of the Xai'athi do not have the regular red blood as humans. Their blood is replaced by the fluid known as Nishatium, a glowing blue liquid which fills the oceans of Xai'athi worlds. It is acidic and posionous to any species not of the Xai'athi's or their child races. To represent the danger of the toxic nishatium spilled on the battlefield, any opposing unit that kills a Xai'athi unit in the Combat Phase must take a Toughness test. If it fails, it recieves a 1+ Wound. 'Fleet' The Xai'athi have many breeds who had been purposely modified to become agile warriors, and thus many have the Fleet rule. 'Night Vision' Many of the Xai'athi worlds are forever shrouded in the night do to many terraforming techniques they've used. Thus, many of their people have adapted to the new adjustments on their homeworlds. Other however, many have just developed the ability due to genetic heritage. To represent this, many Xai'athi units have the Night Vision rule. Category:Codexes Category:Storage Category:Copyright